


Improper Procedure

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Delinquent Nico, F/F, Older Nico and Maki, Police Inspector Maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Maki Nishikino, a career police officer, has been promoted to Inspector. But on her first case in her new position, everything goes terribly wrong. Based on an anon request from Tumblr.





	Improper Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr request "2) police inspector!maki is ordered to catch and eliminate a dangerous delinquent!nico but maki falls in love with her instead"

This was _supposed_ to be a simple bust.

Nico Yazawa was arrogant enough to declare that she’d was taking all comers, and one of the people who got word was an informant. The information of where Yazawa was staging her little championship bout reached the police in time to break it up, and units had mobilized to stop her.

It had started off well. They’d arrived to find Yazawa kicking some low life through a fence and laughing uproariously. “Hahaha! That’ll teach you to mess with Nico Ni, the world’s strongest delinquent!” she’d crowed. She was surrounded by groaning delinquents, some of them holding weapons, all of them sporting bruises.

Her face had fallen when she’d heard the sirens.

“Turn yourself in.” An officer had droned through a megaphone, but obviously Yazawa had not followed his advice. Instead, she’d taken off like a shot away from the flashing lights, not realizing that she was surrounded. Or that she was running head first into Inspector Maki Nishikino, flush with the triumph of her new promotion and ready to impress.

That was where everything had gone very, very wrong.

The shorter girl had barrelled around the corner like a cannonball, almost knocking Maki over. Luckily for her, Maki had been alone. Unluckily for her, Maki had managed to keep her balance and grab Yazawa, pinning her arms to her sides just like she’d been taught.

But instead of struggling to get free, Yazawa had done something that wasn’t in any of the training manuals. She’d leaned forwards and captured Maki’s lips in a tender kiss, that, after Maki opened her mouth in shock, quickly turned into a very erotic kiss.

Pushing her away on reflex, Maki had wiped an arm over her mouth, turning bright red. “W-what do you think you’re doing?” she had demanded angrily, only to see Yazawa smirk at her.

“Getting away.” She’d said smugly, and before Maki could react she’d darted off, hopping a fence and yelling over her shoulder. “Nice lips, officer!”

Maki had never been more humiliated in her entire life. Not only had she been tricked and let the target of the raid escape, but she’d had her first kiss rudely taken by a… a… a _ruffian_!

And she’d _enjoyed_ it.

That was the part that really made her smoulder with rage. Even after the other officers caught up and she had to explain what had happened. Even as she was chewed out by her superior officer for letting their target go. Even as she was forced to endure the snickering of her squadmates. Even through all that, the real thing that made her angry was that she’d actually enjoyed being kissed by Nico Yazawa.

Unacceptable. She was Maki Nishikino. She did not lose. She’d never let anyone steal her heart before, and she wasn’t going to start now. She was going to track down Yazawa, capture her, and find some way to get her revenge. And some way to forget the taste of her stupid law-breaking tongue.

* * *

 

So now she was here, staked out in an old junkyard with nothing but her resentment to keep her company. This was supposed to be one of Yazawa’s haunts, but there was no sight of her. Maybe she wasn’t coming tonight. Maki sighed quietly and resisted the urge to drum her fingers on the dashboard of her patrol car. She couldn’t afford to make any noise. Silence and darkness was the only thing letting her vehicle blend in with the shells of wrecked cars piled around the junkyard. Honestly, who would even hang out in a place like this? Yazawa had no taste.

“Nico! Carry me!” Maki was startled out of her brooding by the sound of a child’s voice cutting through the silence.

“Again? Jeez, Cocoa, you’re so spoiled." Was that… Yazawa’s voice?

Making sure not to make any large movements that would give her away, Maki shifted slightly to look in the direction of the voices, and saw Yazawa with three children that looked far too much like her not to be family, one of them riding on her shoulders while the other two walked on either side of her. Even more strange was her outfit. In all the photos Maki had seen, and when they’d briefly met in person, she was dressed as you’d expect from a delinquent who got in lots of fights- a boy’s school uniform with a large sleeveless coat with something menacing written on the back. In Yazawa’s case it was“Greatest”. Now, however, she was dressed radically different, with a puffy shirt and skirt in shades of pink and white with rather a lot of frills. She was wearing makeup too.

She looked kind of cute, all cleaned up like that.

As Maki tried to scrub that thought from her mind, she noticed that the other three had settled down, sitting a line as Yazawa scrambled up onto a car that appeared to have some salvaged headlamps lining it. She set down a music player and fiddled with a makeshift panel and the headlamps turned on. It was almost like… a stage?

As the thought occurred to Maki, Yazawa cleared her throat. “Hello, adoring fans!” she cried out, eliciting an eyeroll from Maki. “The world’s greatest idol has come here tonight to give a special, private performance for her biggest supporters!” The children cheered. “I’m Nico Nico Ni, and I Nico love you!”

And with that final absurd line, Yazawa leaned down to press the button on the player and began her performance.

Maki wasn’t a huge fan of idols. She was vaguely aware that some pop singers also did fancy dance routines, but she’d never seen one other than in the background on a television she wasn’t really watching. She’d been focused on her studies all throughout school, and then afterwards focused on her career. So she didn’t really have a point of comparison for what an idol performance was “supposed” to look like.

But Yazawa’s was certainly enthralling. Maki found herself silently watching as she spun and twirled, singing some authentically nonsensical lyrics in tune with her backing track with all the confidence of someone on a real stage.

It was surreal. The idea that the woman she’d seen so recently kicking the ass of guys more than a foot taller than her was the same person as this seemed absurd, unthinkable. The scrappy, ruthless punk she’d come to know by the reports was here bouncing and winking like the most pure hearted maiden ever born. It was a completely new side of Yazawa, and one that Maki found herself wishing was the dominant one. How much better would things be if she was Nico the idol, instead of Yazawa the delinquent?

When Yazawa’s act came to a close, far too soon, Maki had to stifle the urge to applaud and give herself away. The rest of her small audience had no such reluctance, and burst into clapping and cheering, calling out “Nico’s the best idol in the universe!” and other such exaggerations as Yazawa bowed and turned off her lighting system.

“Okay, okay, time to go to bed.” Yazawa said, climbing down and extending her hands to the children.

Maki should pop out now and arrest her. There was no way she could escape with her family, and if she left them behind it would be easy to get her location from them or convince her to come get them. She should just turn on the siren and make it clear to these children that Nico was a criminal, not an idol. But watching them excitedly jump around Yazawa and seeing her warm smile, she couldn’t bear to.

Making sure to stay quiet, Maki opened the door of her car and strode quickly towards the small group. She was in plainclothes, so when she first came into sight, Yazawa didn’t immediately recognise her. “Hello there. Are you Nico’s siblings?” Maki asked, her voice sweet and gentle.

“Yes.” The tallest one said, looking suspicious. “Who are you?”

“I’m Maki!” Maki said, smiling and ignoring how Yazawa- or Nico, rather, since they were all Yazawas- stiffened as she recognized her. “I’m one of your sister’s fans. Is it okay if I talk to her alone for a bit?”

The siblings glanced to Nico for approval.

 _Come on, Yazawa._ Maki thought, giving her a look. _I’m giving you a chance to save face._

Nico seemed to sense her intention. After a moment of hesitation, she realized that Maki had her dead to rights and gave in.

“Okay, you guys, go wait by the entrance and stay out of sight. Be good for Nico~! I’ll be there soon.” she said brightly, and shooed them away. Maki made sure to stay within arm’s reach of her throughout. Not that there was much chance of her bolting in the ornate shoes she was wearing.

Once her family was out of sight, Nico turned to face Maki and crossed her arms.

“Involving them is playing dirty.” she hissed.

“Hmph. You’re the one who involved them.” Maki pointed out, and Nico scowled.

“How’d you even find out about this place?” she asked, her shoulders slumping.

“One of your ‘friends’ talked.” Maki said smugly, taking a step closer to Nico, who backed up uneasily, her back bumping against a car.

“Fine. You caught me.” Nico said, shrugging. “So what, you bring me in and have a big party with your lame friends?”

“No, it’s not going to be _that_ simple.” Maki growled, leaning forward. “The justice system isn’t the only one with a bone to pick with you.”

Nico grinned as realization dawned. “Aww, you still mad about last time? What, was that your first kiss or something? Aw, Nico Ni is so sorry~! She didn’t mean to steal your heart like that~! Everyone is just so taken by Nico Ni~! Being this cute is a curse, Maki-chan, it really is~!”

Maki made a face. “Gross.”

Nico’s expression instantly flipped to angry. “What, you got a problem, cop?”

Maki smirked. She’d regained the upper hand now. “What a fragile ego you have. Unsurprising for a lowlife like you, I guess.”

“And a cop being arrogant isn’t much of a surprise either.” Nico snarled, leaning towards Maki.

Maki squawked in anger and leaned closer herself. “I am not arrogant! You’re just forgetting who happens to be on the right side of the law!” Nico’s face was so close now. They were separated by inches. Nico took up her entire view.

“Well _you’re_ forgetting w-”

Whatever smartass comment Nico was about to make was cut off as Maki grabbed her by the collar with both hands and pressed into her forcefully, lips crashing onto hers. Nico was caught off guard at first, but within seconds recovered and dived eagerly into the kiss, shoving her hands into Maki’s hair and gripping her head to pull her as close as she could.

Both of them threw themselves into the kiss hungrily. Maki’s tongue insistently tapped Nico’s lips, demanding she grant the same access Nico had stolen before, and Nico was only too happy to comply, her own tongue meeting Maki’s. For a moment, everything else didn’t matter. There was only them and the kiss.

It was in that moment that Maki realized that this wasn’t revenge. She wasn’t kissing her because she wanted payback for her humiliation. She wasn’t kissing her because she wanted to regain her footing.She was kissing her because she wanted desperately to kiss her again, and had since their first kiss.

She was kissing her because she was in love with her.

And in that one perfect moment they shared, she could admit that, and revel in it, and hold Nico close and pretend that they were lovers.

But it was just a moment. Eventually, they ran out of breath, and broke apart, and they were a police officer and a delinquent again.

“...Hurry up and go, idiot. Your siblings are waiting.” Maki said, not meeting Nico’s eye. She was a terrible cop.

“Oh? You’re not going to arrest me?” Nico said, her voice lacking the taunting air her words deserved. She sounded timid instead. It didn’t suit her.

“...You overpowered me again. You have a chance to escape if you leave now.” Maki said. “You won’t get lucky a third time, Yazawa.”

Nico stared at her for a moment, and then turned and ran. Ran away from whatever link had formed between them and broke again just as quickly. Ran back to her family, to her life, leaving Maki in the dim glow of flickering lights strung between the piles of scrap.

Once again, Maki was alone. But this time, she had no resentment to keep her company.

Only regrets.


End file.
